Peaches N Cream - A Birthday Tribute to Akagi!!!!
by Lady Ice Dragon
Summary: **FINISHED** NON YAOI/ONE-SHOT/ Happy Birthday Akagi!!!! You rock!!!!!!


~~ Peaches N Cream – A Birthday Tribute to Akagi ~~

(L.I.D.[author]: Just a ficlet for Akagi-kun's birthday! ^_^ Please be gentle!!! Happy Birthday Akagi-kun! You rock!!!)

Standard disclaimers apply.

~~~~~~

It was a normal day at Shohoku High, the birds were chirping, and the usual loud sounds of "Kitsune" and "D'aho" could be heard. (L.I.D.[author]: ^Sweat drop^) The 10th of May, it was Akagi's birthday, and he was desperately hoping to have some peace and quiet during basketball practice, however he was going to be severely disappointed. He had enough troubles already that filled his mind.

(FLASHBACK)

~~~~~~

Akagi noticed a short, plump girl several months ago at a super market, trying to reach a can of peaches, her hands full with two canisters of whipped cream. Being the gentleman he was, he helped her acquire the can of peaches. However, when he looked into her eyes, it was as if it was love at first sight for him. The girl smiled, and what a sweet smile it was for him. 

"Arigato gozaimasu…"

"Aa."

"Ja!"

Akagi later on found out that she too, studied in Shohoku High, but always hesitated to introduce himself to her, for he was afraid he might scare her off with his height and looks. He confided in his best friend, Kogure Kiminobu, and swore him to secrecy. 

Yes, the giant of Shohoku High was finally in love, with something other than basketball.

~~~~~~~~

(END OF FLASHBACK)

* POW! *

"Itai! Gori!" cried Sakuragi.

"Bakamono!" shouted Akagi.

"D'aho"

Yep, it was definitely a normal day in Shohoku High. However, both Kogure and Ayako had a devious plan to repay the Gori for his dedication to the team, and it was sure to work. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

It turns out that the girl Akagi was in love with was none other than Kogure's email friend. Natsumi was her name, she was in the second year, and she had been email as well as real life friends with Kogure. She had confided in Kogure about her short encounter with a tall, dark and in her opinion, a considerate guy. Natsumi desperately wanted to get to know him, but didn't know if he would accept her, since she was not slim and all… This got Kogure's attention, for Natsumi hardly thought of guys, and for a guy to get her attention, that yarou must have been something! Natsumi described her encounter, and saw that the guy she met was in Shohoku High as well, since he wore the Shohoku red jacket. She told Kogure that when she looked into his eyes, it was as if it was love at first sight for her. She described how he looked like, and Kogure got a distinct feeling that it was someone he knew… and a bright idea popped into his head.

~~~~~~~~~~

"All right, that will be all for practice!!!" bellowed Akagi, signalling for everyone to do their duties to clear up the basketball court. 

"Hey, Akagi, shall we have a drink later?" asked Kogure, patting him on the back. "It's the least I can do for your birthday." _/ or it may be not… /_

"Aa." Nodded Akagi.

Now, Akagi had instructed Kogure and Ayako not to tell everyone when his birthday was, for he did not want to be distracted with well wishes and the like.

~~~~~~~~~~~

"Akagi, what would you wish for on your birthday?" asked Kogure, stirring his cold drink.

Akagi laughed. "You know what I would wish for, although I know it would never come true…"

"Why don't you approach her? You're not a monster you know…"

Akagi: ^Sweat drop^ "It's not that easy…"

"Then again, since when are these kind of matters easy? And you never know, sometimes wishes do come true…"

Akagi was speechless.

Kogure smiled understandingly at his best friend. He knew how shy Akagi could be in matters of the heart. (L.I.D.[author]: ^Sweat drop^)

"It's just that, she's so… so…"

"Your type?" said Kogure, trying to help.

Akagi nodded. 

They closed the topic, and Kogure accompanied Akagi back to his home in silence. 

~~~~~~

"Hora, they're here!!! Everyone into your positions!" cried Ayako, who had been in charge of the preparations for the birthday party.

The doorknob could be heard turning, and a click followed. When the faces of Kogure and Akagi entered, loud cheers greeted them, and coloured confetti was thrown everywhere!

"Happy Birthday, Akagi-sempai!" laughed Ayako, as she saw the shocked look on the giant's face.

"Happy Birthday Gori! Itai!" shouted Sakuragi, who rubbed the fresh lump on his head, thanks to Akagi.

"Who are you calling Gori, bakamono!" mumbled Akagi.

"D'aho!"

"Teme kitsune!"

Ayako promptly shut the two up with her paper fan. Akagi quickly regained his composure and stood, his mouth open at the living room that was decorated, with a banner that said "Happy Birthday Akagi Takenori!". 

"Happy birthday, Governor!" congratulated Ryota.

"Omae ga…" (You guys) said Akagi, turning to Kogure.

Kogure shrugged and smiled.

"Ryota, would you bring out the cake please?" asked Ayako, turning to the cute muffin head.

"Hai, Aya-chan!!!" cried Ryota, his eyes turning into hearts, and following her wishes, bringing out the cake.

A large cake was brought out, and was shaped in the shape of a basketball jersey, Shohoku's red jersey, and it had a number four, Akagi's number on it. After singing the birthday song, Kogure reminded Akagi of something…

"Before blowing out the candles Akagi, you must make wish!"

"Must I?"

One look from Kogure, and Akagi obeyed. (L.I.D.[author]: who could refuse Kogure anything? LOL)

Akagi closed his eyes, and made his wish, before blowing out the candles.

^Poof^ (L.I.D.[author]: and out, go the candles. :p )

Akagi opened his eyes, and who should stand before him, but Natsumi herself! 

_/How? What? Who? Masaka! /_

"Happy birthday, Akagi-sempai." Said Natsumi, handing her present to him. "Watashi wa Natsumi desu."

Akagi turned to Kogure, and the latter only smiled. Kogure had arranged for Natsumi to be at the party, and told her that she WOULD be meeting the tall stranger she had seen and fallen in love with, and only knew Akagi's name that very night. 

After the cake, which was a peach and cream cake, had been sliced, distributed and the buffet food eaten, the music was turned on, everybody had a good time. Kogure then proceeded to let the two sort things out outside by the swings.

"Thank you for coming, Natsumi-san." Thanked Akagi.

Natsumi shook her head. "It was MY pleasure. It was kind of Kogure-kun to invite me."

_/Kogure you little schemer! Ha ha! / _Thought Natsumi and Akagi.

"I… don't know if you remember me…" began Akagi.

"Oh, in fact I do remember you, Akagi-sempai…" chuckled Natsumi, taking out a piece of paper. It was the label from the can of peaches that Akagi helped her acquire.

"That's…"

"Hai."

Akagi smiled.

"I remember too, that I hadn't thanked you properly…"

"It's all right…" began Akagi, but was promptly silenced when Natsumi interrupted him by planting a kiss on his cheek.

Akagi blushed like a ripe tomato, and was speechless, and looked towards the ground.

"Gomen, Akagi-sempai… I'm sorry if you don't feel that same way…"

"Don't be… And, please don't call me Akagi-sempai…"

Natsumi looked at Akagi with a confused look.

_/Kawaii…/_ thought Akagi.

"There is no need to be so formal…" his face softening. "Natsumi, I… I like you. Do you feel the same way?"

Natsumi felt tears fall down freely, and smiled.

"Hai, I do… I do!"

_/What do you know… Wishes DO come true! /_ Thought Akagi.

The two then kissed on the lips, and it tasted sweet, like peaches and cream.

~~ OWARI ~~

(L.I.D.[author]: Sweet ne? ^_^ Just a tribute to the Shohoku Centre! Do R&R Onegai!!)


End file.
